


Soul of Love and Bravery

by jazznrajah



Series: AvengersMixes [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Playlist, Post-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4826252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazznrajah/pseuds/jazznrajah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soul of Love and Bravery: A Steve Rogers AvengersMix</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul of Love and Bravery

**Author's Note:**

> Decided that since I have this account I might as well make some use of it (besides bookmarking fics) and archive some of my mixes.

_**soul of love and bravery: a steve rogers avengersmix** _

[.zip](http://www.mediafire.com/?ls2nimmd8hnyl7z)

minstrel boy - joe strummer & the mescaleros  
moonlight serenade - glenn miller  
done all wrong - black rebel motorcycle club  
mad world (donnie darko alternate version) - gary jules  
heart of courage - two steps from hell  
the passage of time - bear mccreary

**Author's Note:**

> Originally [published](http://earllagerthas.tumblr.com/post/28081896748) July 2012 on tumblr.


End file.
